1. Field
Pour spout carton.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous examples of pour spout cartons in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,557 to Krzyzanowski there is described a carton and a blank therefor where one entire wall is constructed of two panels hinged together on a central or axial fold line to form a V-shaped infolded carton wall having a transverse fold line about which a portion of the wall can be hinged to form a pour spout construction.
The patent to Ryder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,302, discloses a pour spout construction in one edge and part of a front and side wall form a pouring spout carton.
The patent to Kuchenbecker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,594, illustrates an example of the so-called "gable top" pour spout carton or container.
The patents to Ignell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,890; Francis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,553; Benezra, U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,578; Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,078; Reil, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,726; and Gill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,080 are further illustrations of the variety of cartons with pour spouts which have been provided in the prior art and which have not met with full acceptability, nor have they overcome the fundamental problems of forming an effective reclosable pour spout in a container.